


Patience

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Gay Sex, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mentioned polyamory, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: soonyoung, being the little shit that he is, decides to have fun with the new sex toys he brought from from the local sex shop.jihoon suffers.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

jihoon stares at the object that the older is holding in front of his face with utter disbelief.

“seriously?”

soonyoung just smiles at him, jihoon reluctantly taking the underwear into his hands with a huff.

when soonyoung said that he wanted to give jihoon something, he expected something cute, like a necklace, or even a teddy bear, an underwear is not one of them.

with a muffled groan, jihoon pushes soonyoung aside, mumbling something along the lines of 'prepare my clothes', and he barely catches the glimpse of soonyoung's grin, making him shake his head as he steps into the bathroom to get ready.

-

once he steps out of the bathroom, he spots the new underwear that soonyoung 'gifted' him, his furry baby blue sweater and some plain black shorts with white stripes on the side, folded neatly and placed on top of his bed.

he slowly starts to get irritated again when he saw the underwear, wanting to burn it into pieces, but he knows that he can't do that, anything that soonyoung gives to him is precious to him, even if it's some cheap looking underwear that the older found somewhere under his bed.

it probably wasn't cheap since the design was cute, it was pastel blue with little pink flamingos that littered it, but he couldn't care less.

he grabs the said underwear with a groan, pausing for a bit when his fingers graze over something, the texture was weird, but he pays no mind to it and goes to his drawer, forcefully shoving the new underwear to grab something else.

he slips a leg inside one of the holes in his red underwear, stopping and removing it, sighing in defeat as he puts it back, grabbing the flamingo patterned underwear that soonyoung gave him.

———

he steps out of the vocal unit car, his eyes locking with the tiger-eyed male who just stepped out of the performance team car, his eyes were dark, and his lips were curled up in a smirk, jihoon also took notice of the hand that was in his pocket, seeming to be hiding something since he knows that soonyoung doesn't do that.

he squints his eyes before walking inside the building with the other members, arriving at the meeting room where they all discuss their new content for the next going seventeen.

he sits between minghao and hansol, junhui sitting across from him, and soonyoung beside the chinese male, eyes never leaving jihoon as he fumbles with the remote under the table.

“i was wondering if we could all go to an amusement park, i've watched other groups do it and it seemed fun.”  
says seungkwan, who was sitting at the end of the table.

“or maybe we could go to a parkour place? ya know, those places when you could parkour .”

“you literally said the same thing twice, mingyu.”  
wonwoo retorts.

“but, that is a good idea though.”  
seungcheol acknowledges.

jihoon was listening attentively when he suddenly feels his bottom vibrate.  
he stops breathing momentarily since he thinks that his mind is playing tricks on him, but the vibrating continues, but this time, it doesn't stop.

his breathing ragged as pleasure rose up to his stomach, his eyes locking with soonyoung's, and he immediately know what was going on.

he remembered the male talking about a something called a 'vibrating underwear' at least a few weeks ago, even going as far as almost dragging jihoon into a sex store in which jihoon has to run away from the male to escape him.

he crosses his legs in an attempt to stop the pleasure but it doesn't work, he stretches his leg out, kicking hardly soonyoung multiple times, hoping to stop the male, but the vibrating doesn't stop, rather, it speeds up, his mouth falls a bit agape, mustering up enough strength to kick soonyoung again, but this time, more hardly.

“why are you kicking me?”  
soonyoung basically shouted, the whole room turned to look at them.

“what?”  
jihoon mutters, face twisted in disbelief as he scoffs.

“you kicked me.”

“i...did?”

“yes, you kicked me about seven times.”

jihoon just glared at him before directly kicking his dick, soonyoung groaning admist the other members laughing at his pain.

once soonyoung finally stops squirming, he looks at jihoon and presses yet another button.

the vibrating on his bottom had only gotten more intense, jihoon having to tighten his hold around minghao's arm as he leaned against him, pools of sweat dripping from his forehead as he breaths heavily.

“jihoon, what about you? any ideas?”

“nngh—”

he moans softly, immediately covering his mouth afterwards.

“hey—are you okay?”  
jisoo asked, voice laced with concern.

“no.”

he deadpanned, finally letting go of minghao as he buries his face into his arms, resting it in the table.

just when jihoon was about to say that he wanted to go home, the underwear stops vibrating, jihoon letting out a quiet breath out of relief.

“i'm— i have to go to the bathroom.”  
he says, abruptly standing up and bolting towards the door, cutting everyone off with what they wanted to say as he pushes the door open and heads towards the bathroom.

he peeks through the males' bathroom, seeing that there were people in there, he quickly turned around and went to the handicapped bathroom.

he enters and as he was about to close the door, a hand stops it and it was pushed open, revealing none other than soonyoung, who immediately grabbes him and pressed him against the closed door as he locked it.

soonyoung's arms were pressed against the door, caging jihoon in as he looks at him with a stupid smirk he uses on stage that jihoon hates and loves at the same time.

“did it feel good?”

jihoon huffs, rolling his eyes.

“it'll feel better if i shoved it up your ass.”

soonyoung seems unaffected as he leans closer to jihoon, his lips ghosting over jihoon's own as his hot breath hits jihoon's lips, the shorter's eyes fluttering shut automatically.

soonyoung just stares at him, grinning at the younger's expression before he leans in closer to peck the corner of his lips, jihoon's eyes shooting open in frustration.

before he could say anything, though, the taller leaned closer to nibble at his ears teasingly.

“i should be the one shoving something up your ass tonight, baby.”

jihoon shivers— both at the words and the hot breath that's repeatedly hitting his neck.

he doesn't even notice it when soonyoung's hand slips through his shorts, his fingers constantly pressing against jihoon's hole as the said male's breath hitches. 

“please, hyung—”

those two words instantly made soonyoung's dick harden, and the amount of self control he had to exert in order to stop himself from fucking jihoon against the wall mercilessly is excruciating.

he sighs as he inserts the butt plug that he was holding into jihoon, the said male feeling a cold, metallic object that was slowly being inserted into him.

“soonyoung, what—”

“if you take that off I'll tell the other members about this.”

jihoon looks up at him in disbelief.

“you wouldn't.”

“you know i would, jihoonie, do you think i won't enjoy sharing you with them? i'm not that selfish, baby.”

he mouths at the male's neck before pulling away, smiling at him before grabbing his wrists and dragging jihoon out of the bathroom as if nothing happened.

upon entering the meeting room, curious heads turned to look at them.

“he's okay, don't worry.”

and the day proceeded just like that.

——

jihoon sat on the floor of the practice room, exhausted after practicing their new choreography for their new comeback, thanking the lords that soonyoung didn't make the thing inside him vibrate, but then again, soonyoung isn't that cruel.

and just as that thought crosses his mind, his underwear, once again started to vibrate, he feels his blood going to his dick, and he was glad at the fact that soonyoung gave him an oversized sweater that was big enough to cover his erection.

his eyes fall shut, the loud voices of the members around him suddenly felt distant, the only thing he was hearing was his own breathing, figuring that he can control the constant vibrations on his dick.

and just when he slowly opens his eyes, that thing inside him started to vibrate at the highest setting.

the underwear and the buttplug that was vibrating against his dick and inside his almost got jihoon crying from the overstimulation, his eyes looks at the person next him, and the said person happened to be soonyoung, who was scrolling through his phone casually as if he didn't shove a butt plug in jihoon's ass earlier.

and without thinking jihoon grabbed his shirt, tugging him down to reach is ear.

“i want you to fill me up and make me feel good later, hyung.”

once again those words went straight to soonyoung's dick, jihoon smirking when he saw the male grab his bag, placing it on top of his crotch as he gulps.

soonyoung's hand landed on top of his thigh, squeezing it as a warning, but jihoon paid no mind to it as he releases a breathy moan.

soonyoung turned to look at him with a look, his eyes dark and clouded with lust as he opens his mouth to speak.

“you fucking—”

“alright, guys, get into your respective vans, we're going out to eat.”

seungcheol said, the rest of the members cheering as they stood up from their spots, picking up their things and soonyoung shoots a look at jihoon before they separate.

———

soonyoung, was seated across from jihoon as they waited for their order.

jihoon proceeded to ignore soonyoung as he made chats with the other members.

as he was laughing at something jisoo said, the vibrating inside him was back, again, on the highest setting, followed by the underwear that was also on the highest setting that instantly made jihoon shut up pressing his back against the chair as he bit his bottom lip, hoping to stop the moans from escaping through his mouth as he maintained eye contact with soonyoung.

their orders finally arrived, jihoon forcing himself from the mess that's going on down there as he chews onto his food, hoping to distract himself from the overwhelming sensation he's feeling.

he removes his slipper, his feet landing on top of soonyoung's crotch, watching as the said male chokes on his food.

jihoon was quite surprised that the older was still hard from what he said earlier, h just smirks to himself as he took another scoop of his food, slowly moving his foot against soonyoung's dick.

he could feel the male grind against his foot ever so subtly, but jihoon pulls away after that, soonyoung sending him a glare but he can't do anything about it since both the buttplug and underwear is at the highest setting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the real fun starts.

jihoon anxiously unbuckles his seatbelt, urging the other vocal members to come out before he does, and they just went along with it just because it's jihoon.

he shuts the car door behind him, glancing at the performance unit van that had just arrived, jihoon immediately turned on his heels and made his way into the dorm.

he just watches as as the other members either head to their rooms or to the bathroom, but jihoon grabs the bathroom doorknob before seokmin can, shooting the younger a look that meant that he wanted to shower alone, seokmin just sighs as he joined the others to sit on the couch.

as if on cue, the front door swings open almost way too harshly, revealing soonyoung who scanned the room before locking eyes with jihoon, the look in his eyes got jihoon's knees buckling as his anxiousness mixed with excitement.

he just smiles at soonyoung before entering the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him, stripping himself out of his clothes, leaving himself with only his underwear on.

he froze when he heard the door open, then shutting, it was moments before hands circle around his waist, he feels bare skin pressed against his back, and a hard dick that was tucked onto his ass almost perfectly.

jihoon engulfs the familiar scent of the male as he leaned onto his touch, he shivers as the hands slowly starts to slip through his underwear, tugging it down as it was tossed somewhere around the room.

the hand on his waist move lower, cupping his right ass cheek and spreading it open as the other hand roughly presses against the butt plug that was still inside jihoon, and he slightly shivers at how cold the hands were.

“what a good boy you are, hoonie.”

came a breathy breath that reached his ear as he felt the hands on his bottom remove the plug out of his butt, making jihoon gasp.

“you didn't take it off. however, you spent the entire day teasing me.”

soonyoung grabs his shoulders, leading him into the shower as he closes the glass door of the shower behind him.

the taller turns the shower on at medium heat, immediately turning around to press jihoon against the wall, both their naked bodies being hit by the warm water.

soonyoung leans in and captures jihoon in a hungry kiss, the said male shutting his eyes as he tried to keep up with the rough kiss. a tongue slips through his lips easily, jihoon moaned against soonyoung's lips softly when he feels the tongue inside him move, roaming his mouth and tasting every single corner of it.

soonyoung pulls away, silently amused when jihoon whines and tries to pull him down for another kiss.  
he then latches his lips onto his neck, sucking it hard enough to leave a hickey as he trails around the male's neck, then his collarbones before he reaches his nipples, taking one inside hi mouth as his hand works on the other one.

jihoon moans breathily as his hands wrap around soonyoung's neck, aching for more.  
the taller pulls away, admiring how beautiful of a mess jihoon looked before his hand land on his right cheek softly.

“suck me off jihoon, let me fuck your mouth.”

the smaller male immediately complies as he fell on his knees, taking soonyoung's visibly hard member on his hand and pumping it slowly, the hand that was tangled into his hair pulls it gently, and jihoon gets the message.

his lips wrap around the head, swiping his tongue against it, tasting the familiar, salty taste of skin.  
he moves his head forward, loving the stretch on his lips as he takes more of soonyoung's member in his mouth.

jihoon sucks on it like a lollipop, hollowing his cheeks before his tongue swipes between soonyoung's balls, loving the groan that came from above him.

when the tip of his dick hits the back of his throat jihoon looks up at the male through his lashes, who was staring down at him with an aroused look. 

jihoon then begins to bob his head forward and backward, slowly at first, letting himself get used to the size before his hands start to massage the balls, the breathing above him gets even heavier when he moves his head faster, tongue running against the slit, knowing well just how sensitive it is.

soonyoung's low groans above him can be heard, he was sure that the other members know what they're doing right now, so he doesn't care anymore.

it wasn't long before soonyoung's grip on his hair tightens, fucking into his mouth as jihoon slightly gags, moaning around his dick and sending vibrations to through the male.

soonyoung groans loudly when he feels himself reaching his climax as he fucks into jihoon's mouth even harder, loving the way his mouth takes his cock in as if they're puzzle pieces that were made for each other.

soonyoung let's out that familiar groan as he pulls out of jihoon's mouth, the smaller male instinctively shutting his eyes as his mouth falls agape, his tongue lolling out as he feels thick and hot liquid hit his face, some of them reaching his tongue and shoulders.

he opens his eyes and soonyoung roughly takes a hold of his hips, turning him around and jihoon grips the handle bars that were installed on the shower wall for some reason.

he hears a bottle cap opening, then closing, before a finger was pressing against his entrance, coated with lube.  
after a few seconds of soonyoung still not fucking him with his fingers, he pushes himself against the male, he instantly feels a hand grabs his hips.

“patience, baby.”

soonyoung groans out before the finger finally slips inside, the male isn't even trying to be soft as he thrusts his finger in and out rapidly, the mix of pain and pleasure had jihoon moaning, but he moans even louder when he felt another finger being added.

the said fingers where rapidly thrusting in and out of him with am animalistic pace as jihoon grips the bar tighter.  
soonyoung scissors his fingers open, thrusting them deeper and deeper until—

“hyung—”  
jihoon moans out loudly, his back arching, soonyoung smirks, pressing against the spot more as he thrusts his fingers in and out, repeatedly hitting the spot as jihoon moans loudly, feeling himself reach his climax.

just when he was about to release, the fingers pulls out of him, about to complain when he felt the tip of soonyoung's dick press against his entrance.

he breathes heavily, preparing himself.  
soonyoung finally enters him, allowing his dick to slide into the hot cavers that was jihoon's ass, the walls that surrounded his dick was so unbelievably tight that he lets out a stretched moan as he slowly enters the male.

“fuck, jihoon.”

he groans out when all of his dick was finally inside of jihoon, the said male had his mouth open slightly as he adjusts to the size.

“fuck me, hyung.”

the taller immediately starts to move, settling on a decent pace since he's still letting himself adjust to the tightness around his member.

“hyung, please—”

jihoon moans out when soonyoung starts to move faster, his hands gripping jihoon's waist tighter.

“please what?”

“i wanna see you.”

soonyoung smiles before he turns jihoon around with his dick still in him, both of them moaning at the feeling.

at the new position, soonyoung is holding one of jihoon's legs up, and his other hand around jihoon's waist as his chest was pressed around the male's back, the smaller male twisting his neck to look at soonyoung, who was still fucking into him, to say something.

“faster.”

soonyoung obliges, picking his pace up and thrusting into jihoon rapidly, the bathroom filled with sounds of skin slapping against each other, the shower water hitting the floor and the sound of both their moans.

soonyoung moves his hand up to touch jihoon's nipples as he fucks into him harder. jihoon arches his back as he let's out a loud moan.

he leans closer and captures the male in a passionate kiss as he thrusts into him, his hand moving lower to jerk him off.

the smaller male's moans gets louder as he begins to reach his high, the hand on his cock matching the pace of soonyoung's thrust.

“hyung.”

jihoon says in a tone that soonyoung knows very well, he's also close to reach his climax and he fucks even faster into jihoon, the hand around his cock loosening up a bit when he feels jihoon's cum spew out onto his hand.

he continues to thrust into the male, jihoon moaning because of his sensitivity but he still manages to utter out words.

“hyung, cum inside me.”

soonyoung groan's at the sentence as he releases, his white liquid filling jihoon up, letting himself finish before pulling out, their hard breathing can be heard before soonyoung smiles at jihoon and pecks him on the lips.

“let's clean up.”


End file.
